big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the Most Active Users
This is your opinion, rate the users out of ten! (Note, you can rate yourself, just be realistic.) USERS TO RATE POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS PIGLOVERGOCOMICS COMICRATER COMICSCREATORZ SWASIMCOOL CROSSDOGGO YODA HENRY HUDSON GC SPYROCLUB COMICCOMET GOLDENGLORY4LIFE GARFIELDMN GIANTNATE91 I AM A SPACEPUPPY MOOTHU MINTCREPE LORDNOUR GALAXYNATE21 TOPHU31 ITSYABOIP-DOG PIGLOVERGOCOMICS LIST POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE 9/10 - Pretty Active, but a bit less active than 1 month ago. NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS - 0/10 - Hasn't made a edit for 11 days and even if he returns, he'll probably leave again. PIGLOVERGOCOMICS - 10/10 - you know it's true lol COMICRATER - 7/10 - Pretty active for a normal user COMICSCREATORZ - 9.5./10 - Behind me in edits for the past 2 weeks in top contributors. o_O SWASIMCOOL - 4/10 - Not really active, 13th on top contributors on an average. CROSSDOGGO - 8/10 - Pretty active, a bit more active in the past. YODA - 9/10 - A contender for the top 5 :I HENRY HUDSON GC - 9/10 - Helped a lot w/ the category reinforcement. SPYROCLUB - 6.5/10 - Been more active recently, but not that much. COMICCOMET - 5/10 - Less active these past days. GOLDENGLORY4LIFE - 7/10 - More active these days. GARFIELDMN - 6.5/10 - A bit active, I suppose. GIANTNATE91 - 7/10 - Used to be really active, downgraded lately. I AM A SPACEPUPPY - 4/10 - Only active on some times. MOOTHU - 4.75/10 - Haven't seen lately. MINTCREPE - 5.5/10 - The "pops there head in the wiki once in a while type of person" LORDNOUR - 2.5/10 - Barely active GALAXYNATE21 - 0.5/10 - Only made a few edits. TOPHU31 - 1.5/10 - Said he quit, if so, I'll change this. COMICSCREATORZ LIST POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE - 8/10 - Active, but isn't that active as he used to be when he first became admin. NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS - 0/10 - Hasn't a contribution for more than a week and counting, not a surprise that he got demoted as an admin. PIGLOVERGOCOMICS - 10/10 - He's made more than 3,000 edits in the past few weeks. He's trying his hardest to beat GiantNate91. Plus, he's the only active admin (or if you count PET as an admin) COMICRATER - 8.75/10 - We usually chat a lot, but hasn't been very active, but pretty active. COMICSCREATORZ - 9/10 - I've been trying to catch up to Pig Lover in contributions for the past few weeks, but he usually beats me by x2 the amount of edits. SWASIMCOOL - 3/10 - The only edits he usually does is either arguing or just adding some categories, I'd demote him to a content mod and replace him with Henry Hudson. CROSSDOGGO - 8.5/10 - He's pretty active, usually by adding categories or talking to others. YODA - 7.5/10 - Only active on Australian time, like at nighttime in EST. HENRY HUDSON GC - 9/10 - Pretty active, he deleted 75% of categories with Pig Lover, GiantNate91 and I. SPYROCLUB - 6.5/10 - As been a tiny bit more active lately. COMICCOMET - 5/10 - A little active, usually going into others conversations and talking. GOLDENGLORY4LIFE - 7/10 - Sometimes active, hasn't been making that many conversations. GARFIELDMN - 6.5/10 - Active on making daily polls, but not really that active. GIANTNATE91 - 7.5/10 - Lately hasn't been that active. I AM A SPACEPUPPY - 4/10 - Only active on certain times. MOOTHU - 5/10 - Not that active, but a little active sometimes. MINTCREPE - 3/10 - Pops in from time to time. LORDNOUR - 2/10 - Only active a little bit. GALAXYNATE21 - 1.5/10 - Hasn't been active lately, only a blog post or two. TOPHU31 - 0.5/10 - He said he quit, makes around 5 edits a week. Goldenglory4life's List POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE-Ok active 8/10 NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS-always not on 0/10 PIGLOVERGOCOMICS COMICRATER COMICSCREATORZ SWASIMCOOL CROSSDOGGO YODA HENRY HUDSON GC SPYROCLUB COMICCOMET GOLDENGLORY4LIFE GARFIELDMN GIANTNATE91 I AM A SPACEPUPPY MOOTHU MINTCREPE LORDNOUR GALAXYNATE21 TOPHU31 GiantNate91’s Ratings POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE - 8/10 NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS - 1.5/10 PIGLOVERGOCOMICS - 10/10 (Tbh, I can’t deny that) COMICRATER - 6.5/10 COMICSCREATORZ - 8.5/10 SWASIMCOOL - 7.5/10 CROSSDOGGO - 8.5/10 YODA - 9/10 HENRY HUDSON GC - 8.5/10 SPYROCLUB - 7/10 COMICCOMET - 5/10 GOLDENGLORY4LIFE - 8/10 GARFIELDMN - 5.5/10 GIANTNATE91 - 7/10 (I’m sort of active) I AM A SPACEPUPPY - 4/10 MOOTHU - 2/10 MINTCREPE - 6/10 LORDNOUR - 1.5/10 (Makes useful edits though) GALAXYNATE21 - 2/10 TOPHU31 - 2/10 Henry Hudson GC (to be finished) POSITIVE ELIXIR TRADE- 9/10 NEPTUNE7NINJA2COMICS- 1/10 PIGLOVERGOCOMICS - 4/10 GOLDENGLORY4LIFE - 8/10 COMICRATER - 7/10 COMICSCREATORZ SWASIMCOOL CROSSDOGGO YODA HENRY HUDSON GC SPYROCLUB COMICCOMET GOLDENGLORY4LIFE GARFIELDMN GIANTNATE91 I AM A SPACEPUPPY MOOTHU MINTCREPE LORDNOUR GALAXYNATE21 TOPHU31Category:Community Survey